We Are One
by Jordan 'Ponine Blakney
Summary: A spin off of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride... songfic... I don't own anything.. please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the songs, not the characters, not anything! All I have are the clothes on my back… and you can't have those! hehe

**We Are One**

Six-year-old Hermione Granger was enjoying a wonderful, sunny day. She giggled as she played in her sandbox. She had once again slipped away from her babysitters, Tina and Paula, the twins from next door. Her father and mother were the CEOs of a very important dental company and were gone often, therefore leaving the young girl with the fifteen-year-old twins.

Getting bored with the sand, she began walking into the forest area that surrounded her house. Being a six-year-old, she wasn't afraid of the uninviting forest. In fact, she found everything that could have harmed her _very_ interesting. She was deep inside the forest and it was getting close to dusk when the little girl began to be afraid. She couldn't find her way anymore.

A noise behind her made her jump three feet into the air. She whirled around and glared at whatever it was.

" I know karate!" She shouted, " I know how to kick your butt!" The noise paid her no heed and continued to get louder and closer. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to shake.

" Tina? Paula? Is that you?" Nothing. Not a sound. Not a reassuring call back.

Then, out of that eerie silence, a crash was heard. And, with that crash came a boy with platinum blonde hair and fair skin. Hermione screamed and started attacking the boy.

" Hey! Hey! Be nice! I'm just a kid! Hey!" The boy protesting hitting her back as well. She finally stopped and regained her composure. Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand.

" My name is Hermione Jane Granger. Sorry for hitting you. Whats your name?"

" I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'm sorry for scaring you."

The two beamed at each other and were immediately best friends. He took her outstretched hand and they wandered over to "her" side of the forest, as she had wandered into "his".

The two were giggling and playing and having a great time when all of a sudden, two pairs of hands grabbed the children and yanked them apart.

" Draco! What are you doing with that mudblood?"

" Hermione! Stay away from that Malfoy brat!"

The two looked at each other with sad, watery eyes, and neither parent heard the whispers from their children, " Goodbye, friend. We'll play again tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer: Standard. I don't own anything… Although I did alter the words to the songs a little!

Chapter Two:

Eleven years have past since that fateful incident in the forest. Draco and Hermione both remember vividly each parent grabbing them away from their friend and playmate. Since then, Hermione was brought up with an attitude that all Malfoys are bad and to never ever on any occasion fraternize with them. Draco was taught about the same thing. " The Mudbloods are the scum of the earth. Today, I will do my best to make them realize that," was the his mantra that he went over every day.

It was the night before the day both of them would be entering as Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both were extremely excited and had a hard time going to sleep, but for different reasons. Hermione kept thinking of that boy from so many years ago. Draco also thought of the girl of so long ago. He knew she would be also going to the same school as he was, his father had told him to watch for her, and he would make her wish she would have never been born.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa kissed her son good night and pulled the covers around his body. It didn't matter to her if he was a seventeen year old or an aspiring Death Eater, she would still tuck in her son.

Humming the first few notes of her lullaby, she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Narcissa:

_Sleep, my little Draco_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king_

_Good night..._

_Good night, my little prince. _

_Tomorrow, your training intensifies._

I've been exiled, persecuted

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did_

_I get a little tense_

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_'Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Harry's dying gasp_

_His Hermione squealing in my grasp_

_His Ginny's mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is, I knows it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

_So I've found myself somebody who'd chase Harry up a tree_

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

_Lucius is gone... but Narcissa's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_Till he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

_Sleep, ya little termite!_

_Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king!_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Draco's mighty roar_

_The joy of vengeance_

_Testify! _

_I can hear the cheering_

_Draco! What a guy!_

Payback time is nearing

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_


End file.
